Throwing Knives
by signelchan
Summary: When five Leaders get together for lunch, something bad is always going to happen. This meal is no exception.


"What do you want to be doing in twenty years?" For starting a conversation at an already-awkward lunch, Jasmine sure knew which topic would create the most interesting answers. The fact that no one had spoken prior to that, other than when ordering their meals, spelled trouble, but she went and asked it anyway. And the boys jumped.

None of them had really interesting dreams, as all three mentioned still doing what they were doing now. But Bugsy, with a sparkle in his eyes, added to his continued Gym Leader goal that he would love to find many new species of Bug Pokémon and have their discoveries all credited to him. Or, he continued, maybe a special place where he and he alone could catch Bugs.

His dreams seemed harmless to Jasmine, but the other guys found fault with them. "Only a little girl would get that high-pitched about anything," Falkner sneered, looking at the purple-haired boy. "Then again, I'm not really sure _what_ you are."

"That isn't very nice," Bugsy mumbled, covering his face and laying his head on the table.

"Well, it's true. You're too feminine to be a guy, yet in love with bugs, so you can't be a girl." Turning to the boy, Morty stuck out his hand to ruffle the purple hair, but had to jerk it back in order to dodge a knife, thrown by Whitney.

"Apologize. Now," she hissed, picking up the knife that was sitting in front of Jasmine. "Or else I will throw this one too."

The sight of the angered girl didn't stop them, though. But when Falkner made another comment about how it was nearly impossible to tell if Bugsy was male or female, she chucked the knife straight at his head. He dodged it, but it clipped a few strands of his hair while in flight, causing him to storm off. And Morty, now knowing that she would do the same to him if he said anything else on the subject, also fled the scene.

This left Jasmine, who was sitting in her seat completely speechless, to tilt her head slightly to the right and look at Whitney, who was shouting some threats about what she'd do if they ever came back. "So, you never answered. Why is that?"

"Oh, I figured they'd pull something like that on someone, and I didn't want it to be me." She grinned, before sitting back down. "So, what was the question?"

"Twenty years from now, what do you want to be doing?"

The pinkette leaned back, closed her eyes, and thought about it for a minute, during which some yelling from another room could be heard. It was that yelling that made her sit straight and reopen her eyes. "I want to be rid of them."

"Well, I would too, if they'll always be animals like that."

"But then where do I go? I like being the Leader, sure, but I'm missing out on finding love while I sit in my Gym all day. Those two and Bugsy," she gestured to the boy who was crying on top of his plate, "are the only guys kind of my age that I see."

"Well, think about me. Unless I want to be considered a bad person, there's only one guy that I can be with that I see all the time. I totally get your point."

Whitney smiled and put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "You'd never be a bad person in my eyes, just so you know."

"I'd like to see you say that if I dated one of the younger guys, who are, actually, younger than you. I don't think so."

"Why does my age matter, Jasmine?"

The older woman smiled. "I don't know. I'd feel completely comfortable dating someone your age."

"You'd have to get out of the Gym business if you wanted to do that, All we get are ten-year-old challengers, and the closest Leader in age to me is a disgusting example of guys gone wrong."

Bugsy lifted his head and saw the two women talking, leaning in closer and closer to each other with every sentence. "They make fun of me for being different, yet you two are allowed to do _that_ and it's okay?" They both jumped and began to glare at him for breaking their conversation. "Oh, right, you throw knives. I'll be going now."

As he bolted from the room, his screams of what he had just witnessed rang in their ears: "And they were going to kiss! Guys! Guys! Two girls, going to kiss! You have to see it!" Whitney sighed, grabbed the fork from her plate, and stood up.

"Going to go stab some little bug. Be back later."

Jasmine honestly didn't blame her.

* * *

><p>AN: Wrote this for my friend for his birthday. Which was a month ago. But I didn't post it until now because the site was being stupid and I was lazy. xD

I don't own any of the awesome people in this.

Siggy


End file.
